1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a plant and product treatment and in particular to a treatment which acts as an anti-mildew and antifungal spray which also has anti-bacterial properties. The invention also provides, in association with such treatment a synergistic treatment which encourages growth of plants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Historically, plants and crops (hereinafter generally referred to as plants) have been treated by the use of traditional agri-chemicals many, of which have been found to have undesirable side-effects. As a result, there has been pressure, mainly from consumers, for a move towards safer and more “natural based” alternatives. This can be attributed to;                A growing global trend towards the reduction of chemical and pesticide use        A push for more “Organic Produce”        Growing public concern's over what goes into our food        The introduction of tougher legislation either banning or severely restricting the use of many existing chemicals        Growing public awareness to the effects of prolonged exposure or use of chemicals        
In Europe, for example, Government's are providing incentives to growers who adopt more desirable practices. This new approach, which is established on a country by country basis, is essentially a move as close as possible towards total organic production.
It is known to use, as an anti-bacterial agent, products produced from citrus, specifically oranges, such as a product called Cytrosan (Trade Mark but there are other broadly similar products such as Citrex (Trade Mark)) and which can be considered to be a mixture of bioflavanoids or products made from different citrus fruit such as grapefruit. For convenience, we shall refer to these types of products as citrus agents.
Citrus agents are conventionally made from the residue of juice manufacture, skin, pulp and pips, and this residue is dried and then ground into a powder. If required, the product can be treated to remove the soluble material, largely the bioflavanoids, therefrom leaving the fibre as waste. The treatment to remove the soluble material may be by the use of glycerine in which the bioflavanoids are soluble.
Caprylic acid (which is also known as octanoic acid) is known as an anti-fungal agent.
Both the citrus agents and caprylic acid are quite expensive.